sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Vital Information
As each student is dropped off in their respective positions scattered across the island, they are issued a designated daypack. Inside the daypack are essential contents to help ensure the students' survival on the island. So, what has Mr. Danya deemed necessary for your survival this go-around? Within the kit, many things have been granted you for your own personal use. Here, you'll be given a run-down of each item, along with the purpose they'll serve in helping to aid (or for some of you, hinder) your survival. Rations. Each of you have been designated the same amount of rations, though they're quite sparce. Each of you have been issued one loaf of bread, one tin of crackers, and two bottles of water. The island you all will be playing the game on this time around was recently inhabited, so if you find yourself running short on food, a prime idea would be to raid the refridgerators and/or pantries of the island houses. They won't be needing that food anytime soon, after all. Map and Compass. We wouldn't want you running into a danger zone or anything like that, now would we? Bigger, gorier kills mean bigger, better ratings. SOTF Island is supposed to be a slaughterhouse, killing is the name of the game, and to play the game properly, you need to know where you're going. Therefore, Mr. Danya has kindly provided you all with maps of the island and compasses to help you get from Point A to Point B -- and hopefully kill Guy C in between! Designated Weapon and Instruction Manual. Note that you'll only be receiving an instruction manual if your weapon warrants it. If you don't know how to effectively use a knife, you're on your own. Designated weapon varies via daypack, and they have, apparently, been randomly assigned to you by Mr. Danya himself. Weapons range from slinkies to guns and all things in between, so perhaps you'll get lucky. Chance is the name of this game, and Mr. Danya doesn't play favorites, I'm afraid. Flashlight. Although the island has electricity still connected in select locations, you'd be a lot better off using a flashlight. Doesn't attract as much unwanted attention, if you catch my drift. Not to mention, not everyone will hole up in a house and attempt to wait out the game (it's futile anyway, you really shouldn't bother). This flashlight should come in handy if you plan on roaming the dark, dark woods at night. Extra Dufflebag. Some of the classes were abducted on overnight trips and the like, so obviously, they had personal effects with them. All the students' extra bags have been rummaged through, and personal belongings that could cause problems down the line (read: extra weapons, laptop computers, etc.) have been confiscated. You've been allowed to keep the clothing stored away in your bag, random effects like pens and paper, and any food or candy you might have brought along for the trip. The First Aid Kit. Blood, pain, drama, the futility and sheer helplessness of watching a friend bleed to death before your very eyes... it makes for quite the heartwrenching scene, doesn't it? We want you all to die, but we want to watch you suffer a bit. Tragedy's such a wonderful genre. Therefore, Mr. Danya has supplied every student with a standard Red Cross issued first aid kit. For a full list of the contents contained within the first aid kit, click here. Mr. Danya's Guide to Survival. Mr. Danya has been kind enough to give you a survival guide written by himself! It's a variation of the student handbook from the original SOTF, albeit with a few select differences. You'd do well to read through this booklet and take the content within to heart. Remember, children, fight with gusto, and play for keeps! Do unto others, just make sure you make it stick! The following clip has been exerpted from Mr. Danya's Guide to Survival: : Well hello, children! I'm absolutely, positively thrilled that you've chosen to read over this wonderful book that I've so laboriously crafted just for you -- it could be the difference between life and death, you see. The fact that you've even opened this book tells me one thing about you: you're smart. Perhaps smarter than I've given you credit for. Within this guide are some key facts you'll need to know in order to survive on this island... or should I say, perhaps prolong your lives a bit longer. What you'll need to survive, most of you don't have. However, little warriors, I'll get on with it.http://s10.zetaboards.com/SOTF_V2/topic/600868/1/#new Original post The Collars. So, what do you all need to know about the collars this go around? They're waterproof, they're shockproof, and they aren't removable. But don't take my word for it, please, try to remove them. You'll experience a rather painful demise. You see, much like the first model we used, these collars are also tamper-proof, and explode when messed with, effectively leaving a nice big gap where your neck used to be. As those of you who watched the previous SOTF might've noticed, the design's a bit different -- don't let it fool you, they're still just as menacing and lethal as ever. The collars are a vital part of our little experiment here. They monitor your pulses. Don't be lulled into a false sense of security, children. We know where you are and what you're doing at all times. Just because we aren't responding doesn't mean we aren't watching you. If you cause us trouble, we can easily have you disqualified from the game... in a rather grisly and unpleasant manner, I might add. Keep that in mind before attempting yet another futile and pointless escape plan. Danger Zones. We can't have you all camping out in a certain location until the end of time, now can we? I'll be announcing new danger zones and clearing others during every announcement, so be on your toes. Don't linger anywhere for too long, that's almost ensuring that that area will become a danger zone. I've got to keep you kids on the run, you see. A spooked herd stampedes more easily, and all that jazz. Morning Announcements. You know, children, I make the announcements for your own good, so it would be in your best interests to listen, and listen intently. I'll be giving you a list of all of your fallen friends. I might even tell you who killed them, if I'm in the mood. Then you can enact exact retribution upon their murderer and all that good stuff. Makes for good ratings, you know. Not only will I give you a tally of the dead, but I'll also tell you which areas are becoming restricted. Take heed of that, children, because once an area becomes restricted, you're sealing your own fate by lingering within. Kill or Be Killed. Twenty-four hours. If we've not had at least one death over the course of one day, you'll all die. Doesn't seem fair, does it? That's why you should take the initiative, children, and make sure that at least one person dies every day. They say collar explosion is a very painful way to go. Not that I would know. Regardless, it would work in your favor to make sure that the kill count is met. I'd hate to have this game end prematurely, you see. It costs me ratings, and loss of ratings costs me money. Cameras. You might've noticed the cameras mounted in various places across the island. Much like the original SOTF, this one is being broadcast nationwide. Remember, kiddos, you're on television, so play to the crowd! This is a blood sport in the darkest sense of the word, and people are watching for the carnage they expect you to unleash. Don't disappoint me. On the subject of cameras, it's also safe to remind you that you're being watched at all times -- not only by me, but by people around the world. Do something interesting, little warriors, make me proud! Take Heed of Others. I leave you with these parting words. It may seem like a great idea to team up with friends and attempt to take on the system. Remember -- you aren't the first person to have this ingenius idea, and odds are, you won't be the last. You can't defeat me. Groups seem smart. They aren't. There's always a weak link. Always someone who can't be trusted. Just because you aren't willing to do unto others, children, doesn't mean that others out there are so kind. This is a game about deceit. It's a game about murder. Be wary of others. Could you kill your best friend? ... What if your best friend could kill you? Category:Game Mechanics